


A Spoonful of Ambrosia Helps the Date Go Down

by communikate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communikate/pseuds/communikate
Summary: “Are you the king of the underworld, because I think I just died and went to heaven,” Lance smirked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.Keith laughed, a small scoffing snort. He put his pen down looking at Lance with a small amount of interest pulling his lips into a smile. “If you’re going to use Greek Mythology to hit on me, you should at least get it right.”ORWhere Keith is the new Greek Mythology teacher at Altea University, and Lance tries his hand at getting a date through horrible, horrible pick up lines.





	A Spoonful of Ambrosia Helps the Date Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> [ElementKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementKitsune/pseuds/ElementKitsune) told me to write a fic using the horrible pick up lines I made up for them! So here is the fic, and I hope you enjoy <3

The head of the literature department smiled brightly as Keith strode in through the door. “Everyone, this is Keith Kogane, our new Greek Mythology teacher since Coran retired.” She turned to him. Her white hair was tied up into a tight bun at the top of her head. “I would like to officially welcome you to Altea University! Thank you for coming in at such short notice.”

Keith nodded solemnly to the strange group of people gathered in the conference room. Allura smiled brightly as she introduced each of them by name. “Lance Espinosa,” Lance waved a hand, feet kicked up on another chair, blue button down sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a slight smirk on his face, “He primarily teaches Spanish classes for the language department, but he also teaches Spanish poetry and writings classes.”

“Hunk Garrett is the Shakespeare and classic literature professor,” Allura motioned to a stocky man in the far seat. His bangs were pinned back with a few yellow bobby pins. He smiled warmly, cupping a yellow mug that read “Fuck everything except burritos.”

“Pidge Gunderson is our resident professor of media and material practices. She’s also equipped to handle any technical issues.”

The young-looking girl snorted, pushing up her glasses. “Don’t volunteer me like that, Allura. I don’t want to have to defrag another harddrive because of a porn related virus.” Her brown eyes darted to Lance who looked completely relaxed and innocent, picking something out from underneath his fingernails.

“Pidge, you better stop looking at me like that or Keith is going to think I’m some kind of sexual deviant.”

The last man to be introduced muffled a laugh. “Well aren’t you, Lance? Because I think Nyma from Engineering would beg to differ.”

Lance at least had the sense of decency to blush. The man who had just spoken laughed before drawing all attention to him. He was built, muscles showing through his casual black polo that looked way too small in the arms. There was a scar running across the top of his nose and a soft plume of white bangs that hung into his grey eyes. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but please just call me Shiro. I’m head of creative writing.”

Keith nodded, sitting down at the table and allowing Allura to explain the schedule and classes they would be running this semester. Keith chewed on the end of his pen, taking notes in a worn notebook and avoiding looking at the attractive men in the conference room. His knee brushed Shiro’s by accident, and he felt a blush color his pale cheeks.

“And that’s all for today! I’ll look forward to seeing you around the office,” She clapped and smiled broadly before walking to her office down the hall. Right before she stepped out of the door, she called over her shoulder, “Lance, you’ll help Keith get settled, yes?” But she didn’t wait for a reply.

Lance smirked at Keith before grabbing him by the elbow and giving him a tour of their wing of the English building.

And soon, Keith was settled into a routine of teaching. The students were excited and ready to learn. Keith loved their enthusiasm and unfortunately went on more tangents than he wanted to during class, feeding off their excitement.

He was grading papers at his desk when he heard a soft knock on the door. Lance leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and smile wide. His blue eyes looked over Keith’s hunched form. Keith pulled the end of the pen from between his lips.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Are you the king of the underworld, because I think I just died and went to heaven,” Lance smirked, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Keith laughed, a small scoffing snort. He put his pen down looking at Lance with a small amount of interest pulling his lips into a smile. “If you’re going to use Greek Mythology to hit on me, you should at least get it right.”

A cackle of laughter sounded from the small room next to his. “I told you it wouldn’t work, Lance!” Pidge cackled.

“Shut up, Pidge!” Lance growled, cheeks flaming. He rubbed at the back of his neck, turning his attention back to Keith, “So, uh - would you like to go grab lunch or something?”

“I have papers to grade, Lance.” Keith commented with a tentative smile on his face. He looked down at his paper, letting his bangs fall into his face to hide the blush that heated his face.

The next day there was a soft knock on his open door. Lance stood with a more confident smile on his face, “Are you the ruler of the underworld, because I think I just died and went to Elysium.” Lance winked deliberately, flashing finger guns in Keith’s direction.

Keith chuckled, clapping his hands softly, “Wow, you did your research. Should I start quoting Spanish poetry the next time we have an all staff meeting?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “So lunch?”

“Sorry. Quizzes to grade.”

Lance nodded solemnly, the confident smile, faltering for a second. “Just wait, my next pick-up line is going to be so good, you’ll have to say yes.”

“So you’re finally admitting you’re flirting with the new guy, huh Lance?” Pidge quipped from the office next to Keith’s.

“No Pidge!” Lance shouted, leaving Keith’s office and rushing to her’s. Keith laughed at the sound of the slamming door and the hushed yelling from Pidge’s office.

It took a week for Lance to approach him again. Smile wide and a little too charming, “My heart burns brighter than the Phlegethon for you.”

“You could just say hi like a normal person, Lance.” Keith quipped, looking up from his container of leftover spaghetti.

“But why would I when you look so happy after my pick-up lines,” Lance whispered, placing a hand on Keith’s desk and leaning forward. “So, since you’re already eating lunch, how about dinner?”

“I would rather have dinner with Atreus,” Keith commented, not looking up from his computer.

“Oh, okay.” Lance furrowed his brow, “Maybe some other time.” Keith nodded, fighting his smile.

Five minutes later, Lance came running in, “Atreus is a cannibal! Keith, you could’ve just said no!!”

Keith saw the offended look on Lance’s face and laughed. Held his stomach and laughed and laughed and laughed. Lance blushed fiercely, but the look of indignation faded and soon they were both laughing, holding themselves up and wiping tears from their eyes.

There were loud bangs on the wall, and Pidge’s muffled voice, “Shut up! Some of us are trying to work.”

Lance blanched, smile still in place, “Maybe tomorrow, papi chulo.”

  


______________________

“If I was Orpheus, I think my journey would be over since I just found my Eurydice.”

“You know the ending isn’t happy in that story, right?”

Lance smiled ruefully, scratching at his neck, “Yeah, but I couldn’t find any happy ones.”

Keith laughed, “If you do, let me know.”

  


______________________

“I’d eat a whole pomegranate for you.”

“Are you saying I’m Hades?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised, gaze finding Lance leaning with faux casualness against the doorframe. Lance ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.”

Lance shrugged, “I was originally going to use this line,” He cleared his throat, “Are you Polyphemus? Because _eye_ ’d know where I would stab my burning hot stake.”

Keith tried to keep a serious face, “That’s horrible.”

“I know,” Lance admitted, a shy smile coloring his face.

Keith nodded, tensing his jaw, but seeing the way Lance shifted nervously on his feet, Keith couldn’t hold in the laughter.

“So lunch?”

“Maybe tomorrow, Lance.” Keith smiled before turning back to his computer.

  


______________________

“I could be your Hero.”

“I don’t know any heros who had any real happy endings, Lance.” Keith looked up, not surprised to see him leaning against the doorway with that familiar cocky smile on his face. “Are you sure you want to be my hero?”

“I could save you from this dank, windowless room,” Lance offered, smile wide and confident but everything about his body language lacked conviction. There was a softness to his brows and his shoulders, “That’s pretty heroic.”

Keith smiled, turning back to his work, “Maybe tomorrow, Lance.”

  


______________________

“Can I be like Zeus and put my dick in it?”

Keith laughed immediately, looking up from his computer with a wide smile. Lance’s face was so open with shock and surprise that Keith just laughed harder. “Do you research all of these lines before you come by? Because that was the worst one yet.” His words were still tinged with laughter.

“By worst you meant the most effective?” Lance asked, smile wide and hopeful.

“Maybe tomorrow, Lance.” Keith glanced at his computer, ignoring the way Lance’s expression fell.

Lance nodded leaving the room, “Yeah, maybe tomorrow.”

  


______________________

There was a soft knock at his door, “Not now Lance, I actually have a deadline to meet before lunch today.” Keith’s voice was irritated, fingers flying over the keyboard, eyes squinting with concentration.

“Uh, Keith,” Hunk’s voice was a soft call standing in his doorway. Keith looked up and it was an unusual sight to see someone other than Lance lean so casual in the threshold to his office.

Keith pulled his fingers from the keyboard and gave his full attention to Hunk, “What’s up, Hunk?”

He smiled, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He wrung his hands, perching on the armrest of the chair in front of Keith’s desk. “I know that we haven’t talked much since you arrived at the beginning of the semester, but I was wondering if you would give Lance a solid answer.”

“What?” Keith wheezed slightly.

“Yeah, I just hate seeing him being led on by stuff like this.” Hunk scratched the back of his head, “He’s just really optimistic and doesn’t know when to quit. So unless he gets a straight forward answer, he’ll keep hoping. And I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

Keith felt his hands squeeze on the edge of his desk. Lance had been serious all of those times? Keith had just assumed that he was being friendly and joking or something? Because Lance was attractive with wide blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a contagious laugh.

“Oh, I didn’t realized he was serious.” Keith mumbled, mind still reeling from everything Hunk had said. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Hunk nodded, smile widening, “Thanks buddy.” He clapped Keith on the shoulder before leaving his office.

  


______________________

“Are you medusa because you just made part of me hard as stone,” Lance purred, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smile flirty.

Keith rolled his eyes, looking up from his computer, “That was honestly the worst one yet.”

Lance’s smile dropped a fraction, blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment. “Yeah, I know. I’m running out of ideas,” He confessed, not meeting Keith’s eyes. “So lunch?” The question was almost a whisper, tentative and fragile.

Keith held up a bulk of papers, “I’ve got to make today’s lecture powerpoint before class.”

Lance nodded stiffly, biting at his bottom lip. “Yeah, I understand. I get the hint. Sorry for bothering you, Keith.” Lance turned stiffly to leave Keith’s office.

“But I’m free Friday night,” Keith called out.

Lance stopped, turning back to look at Keith with wide surprised eyes and a blush coloring his cheeks. He stood up straight, scratching at the back of his neck, “Oh, what made you decide to say yes now?”

“I honestly didn’t think you were serious,” Keith admitted, fighting off the feeling of blush commandeering his features.

“You didn’t think I was serious?!” Lance barked, “I came at least twice a week, asking you to go to lunch. How was that not serious?”

Keith looked at him with a straight face, “Are you the ruler of the underworld, because I think I just died and went to Elysium.”

“That was one of my better ones,” Lance mumbled.

“So Friday?” Keith asked, voice wavering and stomach flipping at the prospect, “I could make us dinner.”

“As long as you don’t cook like Atreus, I’m in.” Lance smiled.

“God, that was more drawn out than a Greek Tragedy,” Pidge huffed from behind Lance, standing behind him in the doorway. Hunk looked just over Lance’s shoulder at Keith’s embarrassed face.

Lance jumped, “Dios, how long have you guys been standing there?” Pidge smiled wickedly before stepping into her office. “Pidge? Pidge!”

“Congrats,” Hunk smiled at Keith, and Keith just blushed and turned back to his computer.

  
  


Maybe this time, Greek Mythology heroes would have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write straight fluff, so I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life <3
> 
> Come chat with me on my voltron [tumblr](https://voltronhastakenovermylife.tumblr.com)! I post links and reblog fanart and stuff! Also, I would love prompts if you guys are interested in seeing anything special from me!! :)


End file.
